Behind Closed Doors
by opheliafrump
Summary: POST-4X13. As Evony's power's gone, a new acting Morrigan was appointed. It's not Vex, but just as mesmerizing. An old little secret was revealed. (Update every Friday morning! Please R&R.)
1. The New Morrigan

_It's an Evony/Vex fiction (though I seem to be their only shipper).  
__Apologize in advance; as I am ESL, I tend to use simple vocabularies and sentences.  
__Not planning to write a very long one, perhaps 4~5 chapters.  
__Not expecting many reviews either. No hate comments though. Enjoy._

**The New Morrigan**

"I haven't seen Lauren since that night. Do you think she is okay?" Bo asked. She had learnt to care more about people around her. She was still hurt about Kenzi's incident, but she was more determined to find Kenzi from the other side than to accept her death.

"You can go check up on her. The Dark is throwing a ball tonight to celebrate the appointment of their new acting Morrigan," Trick announced as he waved the invitation to Bo and Dyson.

"What? It's a week since Lauren took the Morrigan's power away. The Dark already knew about it and appointed a new leader?" Bo unapproved.

"What can I say? The dark is fast. Besides, Evony appointed the new Morrigan herself. She told the world that she was just going on a 'break'. She has to leave the spotlight before she is discovered as a human and got chased down by her enemies," Trick said, "As acting Ash, I am invited. You too, Bo."

* * *

The trio entered the dark fae party, a fancy party with good food, awesome DJ and fancy dresses. The first person that caught their attention was Vex.

"Why are you here, Vex? I thought the Morrigan was trying to kill you," Dyson grabbed Vex to the side and asked, "Please don't tell me she has appointed you to be the new dark leader."

"Of course not. Love-hate, we are old friends. She will forgive me for everything, but she would never let me be the Morrigan myself. I raised her son and she still owes me for that. Besides, I can't miss a par-ty!" Vex replied, "I can't miss the part where they challenge the new acting Morrigan."

"Challenge?" Bo asked.

"Yes, the dark is not exactly like the light. The Light has the Stag Hunt and the Dark has the Thunder Stage. Every Morrigan was appointed, acting or not. After that, he or she would be put on stage to accept challenge from any dark fae. The event continues until no one challenges anymore or the new Morrigan is defeated. If the new Morrigan is defeated, the winner will be the next successor," Trick explained, "So, any news about the new Morrigan?"

"Not much, we know it's a she, but I haven't seen her in the party yet. She used to be a photographer for the Morrigan's agency, not anymore," Vex gossiped, " I did get a name, Nona Ma-something. Rumor has it she is the Morrigan's sister. So, lots of fresh melting expected tonight."

"Bo, you are here!" Lauren saw Bo, ran towards her and gave her one big hug.

Soon, they were interrupted.

"As all of you have heard, I am taking a break from all the busy fae work. That is why we are having the party tonight. Please welcome our new acting Morrigan," Evony grabbed the microphone and announced. Everyone looked at the same direction. Stood in front of them, a beautiful brunette, around early twenty, looked like Evony, "Nona Melisenda Marquise." They were related, no doubt.

Nona stood on the stage, waiting to be challenged. She smiled with glowing confidence. Sharing the same last name with the former Morrigan had scared 99% of the potential challengers away. Getting melted by a Leanan sídhe was certainly not fun. _Well, it could just be a scare tactic. _Some thought.

A few minutes had passed and finally, a muscular man stood up on stage, "Finally, something interesting. There are no rules. Death and casualty might be unpreventable. The winner is the last one standing on the stage. So, have fun," Evony took a seat in the back to watch the fight.

The muscle man posed in attack mode. He was about the same size as Bruce, or maybe bigger. He ran toward Nona and she didn't finch. She raised her right hand.

As everyone expected to see the muscle man to melt, he did not. He stopped, held his arms out, and started choking himself with both hands.

"Vex, don't interrupt," Trick gave Vex an unapproved look, as did some other observers of the challenge.

"I didn't do anything. I swear," Vex gave a surrender pose to prove his innocence.

The muscle man fainted, tripped over his own feet and fell off the stage.

"Any more challenger?" Evony asked. The crowd went quiet. "Looks like we have a winner." The crowd cheered.

"She is a Mesmer?" Vex questioned.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Lauren walked into the Morrigan's office.

"Dr. Lewis, I know we have only met briefly at the party," Nona looked at the doctor, "but I have heard a lot about you. You are the one who turned Evony human. Now, I demand you to reverse the process."

"You can't make me," Lauren refused.

"Technically, I own you," Nona stood up from her chair, walked over to Lauren and lifted her cheek with her finger, "Evony has claimed you before you turned her human. As the acting Morrigan, I have inherited everything Evony owns professionally. You have been passed on to me and you will do whatever I want you to do."

Lauren shot Nona a deadly stare, "She was my first test subject. I am not sure what side effect will happen if I change her back."

"Doctor. I know you probably don't trust me, but you have my trust," Nona placed her hand on her heart, "You are talented. You have the ability. I know you can do it. Please change Evony back to the way she was. Being the Morrigan is the last thing I ever want to do. Nonetheless, this human version of her is just... sad."

_To be continued_


	2. Mommy Issue

_Was trying to build some storyline before digging into Evony and Vex's past.  
Not enough details I can find about Evony and Vex's history, so I just make most of these stuff up... If I am awfully wrong, just imagine this is an AU fiction._

_Today, I am going to bore you with pointless conversation. If you don't care OC/Evony interaction, skip to post-breakline._

**Mommy Issue**

Nona opened the door of Evony's room. The former Dark Fae leader was on her bed looking at her cell phone. She looked up and opened her arms. Nona closed the door behind, walked up and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Didn't your mommy teach you to knock before entering a room?" Evony asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think you ever you did," Nona laughed.

"Thirty years, no phone call, no text messages, no email," Evony rolled her eyes.

"Like mother like daughter. You abandoned my little brother Mo. I waited five hundred years for a little sibling. It turned out he was human and you gave him away. I was mad," Nona didn't seem to care about her mother's criticism, "Besides, I didn't disappear. I send you postcard every year, with my phone number and stuff. Well, that's all water under the bridge now. You need me and I am here for you."

"I thought you were locked up in some random human's basement," Evony said.

"I am not as careless as you were, got turned into human. You know, if the doctor hasn't turned you human, by leanan sídhe rule, since she refused to love you, you would have to be her slave," Nona lay on the other side of the bed, "So, you should feel lucky."

"Oh, honey, I have been rejected before," Evony laughed, "I just turned them to human meat pie. I am always the one in control."

"Sure..." She kicked her feet to take off her heels, "I can't believe how you wear these dreadful shoes all day."

"Oh, terrible. Who taught you to wear jeans and sneakers?" Evony said to her daughter, "Enough of fashion debate. I want my power back."

"Patience. The doctor is working on it," Nona grabbed a pillow and was prepared to sleep, "Consider yourself taking a long vacation."

"How dare you used your Mesmer power today?" Evony used her disowned voice, "Have you forgotten all the things I have taught you over the year?"

"I know, I know, you said all Mesmers, except one, were slayed years before I was born. If other people knew I am one too, they would capture and kill me. So I must hide that side of me. It's for my own safety," She lay her head on the pillow, "Well, screw hiding. I keep up with my fae news. The Una Mens are all dead now. I am free to be whatever I want. Besides, melting my opponent on the stage... Was that necessary? The man was clearly un-talented and I have always hated mopping the pink goo off the floor."

"Fine, but promise me you won't contact him," Evony signed.

"Sure, I can promise you that, but you know I _will_ break the promise. There is no doubt that he will come find me after seeing what I have done today," She wrapped her arms around Evony and gave her a tight hug. "By the way, since you are human now, I am claiming you. I don't want you to be killed just because some of your old friends find out you are human and want you to pay your old debt."

"What are you doing?" Evony tried to push her away, but was bounded by Nona's Mesmer power.

"I have always loved cuddling. Little Mo is not the only one with mommy issue," She kissed her mother's forehead and closed her eyes. "You know there is no point struggling. I always win."

Evony smiled. Maybe being human had made her weak.

To be honest, Evony loved her daughter more than her son. It was not just because her daughter was fae and her son was human, or she was talented and gifted and he was a disappointment. There was something more.

* * *

The next morning, Evony and Nona were in the office, catching up. They were looking at Nona's photos before interrupted by an unwanted guest.

"Hey, hey, hey, my new dear Morrigan and her pet human," It was Vex, of course.

"What do you want?" Evony shouted, "We are busy."

"It's none of your business," Vex made Evony covered her mouth.

"A bit hash to the former Morrigan, isn't it?" Nona over-mesmered Vex and released Evony from his grip, "Talk to my assistant to make an appointment. I am busy now."

"Who are you?" Vex asked.

"Shouldn't you have guessed it already?" Nona rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Vex hugged Nona and she didn't refuse. "You must be my long lost sister."

"What, no," She pushed him away.

"Then, who would you be?" Vex asked. He suddenly grabbed a letter knife and jammed into his eyes.

"This is for stabbing my mother's eyes out," She said in a feisty way. "Guess Massimo isn't around to fix your eye this time."

"Mother?" Vex murmured to himself. "Evony?"

"It could not be more obvious. You is your daughter, idiot," Evony concluded.

_To be continued  
__(Some Evony and Vex history next chapter.)_


	3. The Coming Out Party

_Not sure if EVex shipper is a thing or not, but I am going to use it from now on.  
EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex EVex  
Let me brainwash you before you read this chapter._

_I got screwed by the story timeline. I am pretty much just making date up at this point._

**The Coming Out Party**

He went into the Dal Riata with an eye-patch over his left eye.

"Trying out a new style, pirate?" Bo asked, "You chopped off your hand before. Now losing an eye, Captain Hook?"

"I went to see the Morrigan," He took off the eye-patch and there was a hole where his eye used to be. The blood was almost dried. "An eye for an eye. I got what I deserved," Vex sat by the bar, right next to Dyson.

"Well, that doesn't sound like the Vex I know. Did you get drugged or something?" Bo asked again.

"Mesmerized," Vex corrected them, "A taste of my own medicine."

"Ar, pirate talk," Dyson teased.

"Ar," Trick joined in.

"Fuck you," Vex yelled.

"Did you figure out why the new acting Morrigan is a Mesmer?" Trick asked.

"I don't have to answer to the Ash," Memory flooded his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was to explain his history with Evony.

"We are your friends," Trick poured some vodka in a shot glass.

Vex took his shot.

* * *

Believe it or not, once upon a time, Vex was not a murderous psychopathic hit man and Evony was not a stone-cold manipulative bitch. They were young once, perhaps a thousand years ago.

"My old friend, it is very nice of you to come to my daughter's debutante ball," Lord Marquise man-hugged his old friend, "It's an honor to have you here."

"My best friend's daughter's Dark Fae coming out party. Of course I would not miss it," The old Morrigan said. They were buddies since thousands years before the fae war. Both were noblemen living a luxurious lifestyle. The peace truce was created and they were back to their old styles.

Next to the Morrigan, stood a well-groomed young man with black hair, "May I introduce you to my new solder, Vex? He is the last living Mesmer, after the Una Mens slayed the clan. His family was fighting for the blood king, long history with the Light. I have recently collected him and he has decided to join us."

"Very fine man, indeed," Lord Marquise shook hand with Vex, "How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen," Vex said with much confidence.

"You must meet my _une fille_ Evony. She is two years younger than you," He might have found a suitor for his lovely doll, "Here she comes."

"_Un père_," A young Evony Fleurette Marquise walked to her father.

Vex's eyes didn't blink. She was the most beautiful girl he had even seen – curly long black hair with dark brown eyes.

"Little Evony," The Morrigan took her hand and kissed it.

"Greeting lady," Vex took her hand. He grabbed her closer, wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. It was the first lips he has kissed. They were soft and sweet. It felt like the world had frozen. It almost did.

The smile on Lord Marquise's face disappeared. It's one thing that Vex might be a promising suitor for his little girl. It's another thing that his daughter's first kiss was taken by a random stranger, right in front of him.

"I apologize for my impoliteness. You are just too beautiful," He kissed her hand, "My name is Vex."

"Evony," She smiled. She might have fallen in love with him. After all, she was just an innocent girl, never been charmed by any men. She hadn't even had her first fed yet.

"_Evony_," A woman called, "Come over here. Your great aunt Lu is here."

"Your mother is looking for you. Entertain her," Lord Marquise said as Evony disappeared in the crowd.

"Vex, go charm some elders and build yourself some reputations," The Morrigan waved his hand and the young man walked away.

"That man, it's really something," Lord Marquise said to his friend, "How dare he kissed my daughter?"

"He is _quite special_," The Morrigan grabbed a glass of red wine from a servant, "I am planning to pass my title to him when I am ready to die. How would you like your daughter to be the Morrigan's wife one day? They seem to have mutual interest in each other."

"She is still a baby. Woouldn't you be scared that my daughter, a leanan sidhe, will suck all the talents out of him and render him useless?" Lord Marquise joked.

"There are still a couple hundred years before I die. We will let future Vex and future Evony decide what they want to do," The Morrigan laughed.

_To be continued  
__(Planning to write an M-rated EVex fiction sometimes this weekend. Please support.)_

_Reviews are not expected, but they will be greatly appreciated._


	4. The Proposal

_Special thanks to those who read and/or reviewed!  
__If you haven't seen my kinky M-rated one-shot EVex story – The Puppet, check it out.  
__If that story has brought you over, thanks for supporting!_

**The Proposal**

"A bit on your left," Nona said, "Lower, lower, lower, right there. Beautiful." She clicked the shutter. _Knock knock knock_, "Com'on in. Everybody takes five. Crix, get your make-up retouched. More brush, raspberry pink perhaps. It will bring out your cheek bones."

The door opened and Lauren let herself in, "I didn't know there is a photo studio."

"It's a talent agency, of course there is a photo studio," Nona rolled her shoulders.

"I received your text. You said you wanted to see me?" Lauren said, "If this is about Evony's condition, the serum is not finished yet. You said I have three months."

"You do have three months, but you are here for something else," She handed Massimo's briefcase to Lauren, "Inside, there is an eye in the jar and some photocopy of Massimo's journal. On the pages, you can find ways to grow a fae's eye back. You have to go to the Dal, find Vex and fix his eye."

"Vex lost his eye?" Lauren asked.

"Long story short. I poked it out this morning," Nona changed the lens on her camera, "I want you to go now. I will join you after the photo shot."

"Amber!" Crystal walked toward the two women and said, "Or did you use another name now?"

"Crystal, you are still here?" Lauren said. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the new Morrigan.

"She is Crix now. Crystal is just not a very good name for my hottest star singer this year. When I am done with her, she will have enough money to buy a farm and live a quiet life," Nona answered, "And I think Dr. Lewis is using Lauren as her alias now." She whispered, "Don't worry, I won't drive Crix mad. I am different from Evony."

"I have a new album coming out," Crystal handed a ticket to Lauren, "And a concert next week. Come watch me!"

"Enough chit-chat. There is a Mesmer needing a new eye," Nona pushed Lauren out the door.

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh god! YES!" Evony screamed, "Don't stop. Yes."

"I am going to come inside you!" Vex knew it's too late to pull out.

"Just do it," She yelled. They both cried in pleasure.

It's almost been two hundred years since they first met. Vex was always away on his hit man work, while Evony was enjoying luxury life in her father's mansion with new talented artists delivered to her room every two to three years. They made a pact that every time Vex was in town, they would enjoy each other's company.

She rested her head on his chest and he dug his fingers in her hair to massage her head. "There are so many paintings of you in your room," He looked around.

"They were locked in this house and had nothing else to paint," She replied, "You are not jealous, aren't you?"

"I am very jealous," He was honest and direct. She loved that about him.

"Don't worry. I only inspire them and feed off them. I don't sleep with them," She kissed him, "My appetite does increase for the last couple months though. I was having one artist every three years, but now I am having one artist every six months."

"Right, you must be having your dawning soon," Vex said.

"Father says my temple test is happening in half a month. I have already walked through the doorway and passed my invitation test," She glazed into his eyes, "If I devolve into an under fae, will you still love me?"

"Don't worry. I will catch you the best artist and make sure you have a full feed before the temple," He patted her shoulder.

She asked, "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. Forever, maybe?" He kissed her forehead, "I met with the Morrigan yesterday. He said he was at the end of his life. He will appoint me as his successor. Thunder stage will be hosted in three days."

"Oh my god. I don't know what to say... I am conflicted. I am so happy for you, but so worried for you too. Be careful on stage," She grabbed his arm.

"I don't know if it is a good time to ask, but..." He paused, "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She said without thinking. She had been waiting for a long time.

"We will have a fall wedding, when you pass your dawning and I become the Morrigan," They shared a passionate French kiss. "You will be my Mrs. Morrigan."

"Mrs. Morrigan? I will love that title," She smiled.

"And I love you," He held her tight.

"I love you too," They cuddled and slept.

Little did they know, their happy moment wouldn't last very long.

_To be continued_ _  
Next chapter is a short one and will likely be posted tonight._


	5. Thunder Stage

_This chapter is all flashback, no "present" update. I really like the present – flashback format, even though content isn't related, I like the speed of the story progress. Please let me know if you actually don't like the present timeline._

_And because there is no present-timeline, this is a really short chapter._

**Thunder Stage**

"Haha, why are you punching yourself? Why are you punching yourself?" Vex moved his fingers. This was his tenth opponent, "Now get off my stage." The challenger jumped off the stage, and had probably broke his ankle.

"Well, beautifully performed!" The Morrigan said, "I am sure we are having a winner here. Anyone wants to challenge Vex the Mesmer?"

The crowd was quiet for a while, until a skinny well-dressed old man spoke. He was one of the elders, "My son would like to challenge."

A handsome man walked up to the stage. He was wooing Evony before she met Vex, "Name's Quillian. Quillian Martin."

The moment he got on stage, he was controlled by Vex, but before he fell off the stage like the previous challengers, he split.

Quillian duplicated into not two, not three, not four, but five Quillians. They spread and surrounded Vex. Sadly, Vex only had two hands and there were five men.

"Did I say son? I meant sons. He is a Vir Quinque," The elder laughed.

Two of them grabbed Vex's arms and a third Quillian, standing behind, placed a knife against Vex's neck. The extra two Quillians just watched and laughed. There was clearly a winner, or should it be winners?

"There is five of him! That's cheating!" Evony grabbed her father's arm. She was worried. She had this strange feeling in her stomach.

"It's just the way things are," Lord Marquise said, "Don't worry, I don't oppose your marriage to him even though he is not the Morrigan."

"Enough! Quillian Martin wins," The Morrigan waved his hand. There was disappointment on his face. "You are the next Morrigan candidate. Any challenger?"

A winner was announced, but he was not done.

"Père, Quillian wouldn't let Vex go," Tears almost came out of Evony's eyes.

"I said enough!" The Morrigan cried out, but the third Quillian was still pressing a knife against Vex's neck, "Let him go, and the next challenger shall come on stage now!"

"This is for stealing my Evony," He whispered into Vex's ears.

"NO!" Evony hopped onto stage. She grabbed the third Quillian and he screamed in agony. While the one was melting, the other four Quillians vanished in thin air. It was like he was touched by death. It was not a guess too wild.

She felt this pleasure she had never felt in her previous fed. It was satisfying.

The crowd grasped in unison.

Vex turned around and saw the goo on the floor. He said to Evony, "What did you do? You melt him by touching him? You are a monster."

He ran into the back lounge, leaving Evony on stage. The crowd was cheering. A new Morrigan was elected. Nobody would challenge this leanan sidhe.

He was mad. He lost to Quillian, and Quillian lost to Evony. The woman he loved had beaten him, for she would be the Morrigan.

He was confused. He thought she lied. She had never told him she would turn someone to a puddle of fresh.

Bad thought flooded his mind. He believed she was using him all along. He believed she had always wanted to be the Morrigan. He believed she never loved him.

She left the stage and chased after him.

"Vex, wait," Evony cried, "I am not a monster."

He stopped, "You just turned that man into mud."

"I didn't know what happen. I had never done that before, I swear!" Evony said, "I was just wanting to help you. He was going to kill you. I grabbed him and then this mystery force in my body drained him dry." She tried to touch his face, but he backed off.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, "I am sorry, I am out. I can lose to a competition, but I will not be called_ the Morrigan's boy toy_. I rather die on stage." All the pride he had. It was the one quality Evony admired, and it was the reason that torn the relationship apart.

"Does it mean the engagement is off?" She asked a question to which she had already known the answer. Her heart had just been broken.

"Good bye," He left her crying in the back lounge.

_To be continued_  
_Don't go cheap on reviews. Just leave me a word or two. More present-day or more flashback? Or 50-50 ratio just right?  
Now, go check out my other fan fiction, The Puppet._


	6. The Dawning

_Thanks for supporting. I was taking a break over the week. Please enjoy this extra-extra-long chapter! I hope you will like it._

_This chapter is about Evony's dawning. If you need a reminder of what it was like, rewatch season 3, episode 9 The Ceremony._

**The Dawning**

"Ah, that's so bright," Vex complained, as Lauren shined a flashlight into his eyes.

"Pupils are in the right size. You are all fixed up," Lauren announced.

"Good, we all just took a biology lesson that we didn't want to take," Bo said in disgusted.

"Despite the fact that Massimo is a mother-loving psychopath, he took really detailed note. If I have the chance, I will like to examine more of his notes in details," Lauren admired.

"Definitely, if you sign NDA with us," Nona entered the Dal with her arm around Evony's shoulder.

"What can I get for the two Morrigans?" Trick asked. They had all briefly met last night at the party.

"Milk for Evony and nothing for me please. I am leaving soon," Nona said. Since at a very young age, Nona was taught to address Evony by her first name in public.

"Milk? You fucking kidding me?" Evony protested.

"Hey, I claim you and I want you to you eat and drink healthy," Nona replied. They sat down at the bar.

"Nona," Vex looked at Nona closely. Yes, she looked like Evony, but he really could see minor details of himself in her.

"I have a job for you, Vex," Nona passed him a keycard and a door key. He was nervous, not because she might poke his eyes out again or she would melt him. It was because this was the first time he stood so close to his daughter.

"Anything for you, milady," He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You just poked his eye out. You two are friends now?" Bo asked.

"Again, we are dark. We don't hold grudges," Evony faked a smile.

"I want you to take care of Evony," Nona said.

"Consider it done. How do you want her to be killed? Gun? Knife?" Vex rubbed his hands together, "Suicide by hanging - the classic?"

"Why would I want to kill her?" Nona narrowed her eyes, "I want you to 'take care of her', i.e. be her body guard. I want you to stay with her 24-7."

"WHAT!?" Lauren, Dyson and Bo shout in unison.

"You know they can't stand each other, right?" Trick asked.

"Sure, they played tricks on each other, but they would never harm each other," Nona explained, "Half the dark will want her dead if they know she is human, and I will never trust her with the light, no offense."

"None taken," Trick smiled.

"I would protect her myself, but I am busy juggling the Morrigan's work and talent agent work. And before you ask," Nona continued, "Sure that Evony can still do agency work right now, but I don't want her to spend too much time in the building near other fae."

"That still doesn't make Vex a good candidate," Dyson said.

"Vex is not a good candidate. He is the BEST candidate," Nona concluded, "I don't trust him, but I believe he has the power to protect her. Besides, he is not that hard to trace. If he dares to hurt her, I will kill him myself."

"I am both disappointed and honored," Vex bowed, "You have my blood oath."

Evony put on a cute sad face, but only showed it to Nona. Vex grabbed Evony's hand and showed her a soft side that she had never seen before. She took her hand back.

"I am hungry. Being human sucks," Evony had lost count on how many times she said that phrase.

"I have pre-pack meals for you," Nona handed a big freezer bag to Vex. "It would be enough to feed both of you. Just heat it up in a pan. Don't use microwave because it will destroy nutrition in food and balanced nutrition is very important."

"Who are you? My mother?" Evony sarcastically said.

"Well, someone has to be," Nona rolled her shoulders, "And for the record, I am an excellent cook! It will be better than whatever they are serving here."

"Fine," Evony said, "Don't you have work to attend to?"

"I do," Nona smiled, "See you tonight!" She planted a light peck kiss on Evony's lips.

"Love you," Evony said. It was hard to imagine Evony saying "Love you" to somebody. She was so mean to everybody, even disowned her son.

"Love you too," It was just a simple loving gesture between mother and daughter, but in the eyes of the others, any interaction between these two attractive women seemed sexual. She left.

"Now, can someone tell me what is going on among these three?" Bo asked.

Vex and Evony looked each other in the eyes and looked back at Bo.

* * *

"Evony, are you okay?" Her parents followed Evony to the backroom. They wrapped their arms around her, just like any parents would do.

"What is happening to me?" Evony asked.

"We don't know. No Leanan Sidhe has lived as long as you do. I guess it's one of those abilities you get when you are older." Lord Marquise replied, "They are usually light fae and they die a pre-mature death due to insufficient feeding."

"No Leanan Sidhe has lived this long? Isn't Mother a Leanan Sidhe? She has to be older than me," Evony questioned.

"It's time to be honest with you, Evony," Said Lady Marquise, "You are not my daughter. I am your stepmother. I married your father when you were three."

"It was a long story. On the night of the very first La Shoshain, I saw the most gorgeous woman Nonna, a Leanan Sidhe indeed. We had something beautiful that night and that amazing night created you," He kissed her forehead, "Some months later, we met again. She told me she was pregnant. We started living together. She was a light fae, but we didn't care. She didn't talk a lot, but she loved it when I played my violin. I was mad for her, but that didn't last very long."

He said, "Your birthday was the best and worst day of my life. Nonna died during childbirth. At first, I couldn't even bear to look at you because you look like her so much. I love you, baby."

"I am not interrupting anything, right?" Regis the former Morrigan entered the room, "Youngest Morrigan in all fae history! Congratulation!"

"I don't want to be the Morrigan," Evony protested, "Give it to Vex."

"You know Vex. He wouldn't accept if it was handed to him by you." He tapped the floor with his cane, "You win and you are the new Morrigan. That's the rules. You have proven to be more superior to him."

He helped Evony to stand up from the ground, "Now, may the celebration continue. You have ten more days to prepare for your Dawning. We cannot have an under fae to be the leader of the dark."

* * *

"Please choose a weapon," Regis announced.

Evony picked a silver whip from the table and wore it by her belt. She looked at the temple door and wouldn't move.

"Baby, don't wait anymore," Lord Marquise said, "Vex left for Spain yesterday and he is not coming back."

"I am okay, father," That strange feeling in Evony's stomach stirred up again.

Regis opened the portal and Evony entered the temple.

She saw an old man with waist-length white beard, "Welcome to the temple. I am the caretaker. Your task is to get the key." He vanished.

She walked through another door and a wedding ceremony and a handsome Mesmer groom were waiting for her. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it was not real.

"EVONY!" Outside the temple, Vex rushed into the dark room.

"She is already in the temple," Regis said, "You disappoint me, Vex."

"I am sorry I lost," Vex shook his head.

"Not that," Regis waved his hand, "Yes, I was expecting you to win, but you wouldn't make a good Morrigan anyway - too unorganized and chaotic."

"Then, what is it?" Vex asked.

"You broke Evony's heart. She was like a daughter to me," Regis hit Vex with his cane, "The moment when she needed you the most, you left her alone. She deserves a better man than you." He pointed at the door, "Leave."

Meanwhile, inside the temple, Evony was experiencing the worst pain in her life.

"Push honey, push," Vex was holding Evony's hand.

She thought she was going to die, but that tiny baby finally escaped her tight womb.

"Is it a little boy or girl?" Evony said weakly.

"Boy. I have a son," Vex held the baby who was still covered in goo.

"Hello, baby," Evony touched his face.

"Angelo," Vex said, "His name is Angelo."

"Let me hold him," Evony took the baby from Vex. She kissed her son. He cooed.

"Enough," Vex took the baby back, "You are a fresh-melting monster. You are going to suck every bit of talent out of my baby. I am leaving you and I am taking my son."

"No!" She tried to leave her bed but ended up collapsing on the floor in pain. He walked out.

Time went differently in the temple. What felt like years was really just a few minutes. Evony was crying on the floor when a little boy entered the room.

"Mother, you have to go," He said, "You can't fail your Dawning."

"Angelo," She hugged her son, "Life is too painful."

"Yes, life is painful, but you have a bright future," He said, "Forget about my father. You don't live for other. You live for yourself."

"True," Evony smiled, "I will live for myself and nobody else."

"Congratulation, you have found your key," The caretaker showed up.

"Angelo, come with me," She grabbed Angelo's hand.

"I am not real. I have to stay here," Angelo lied.

"Good bye, my baby," Evony kissed her son, "You are a very wise child."

"Bye Mommy," He put the key in her hand.

She jumped into the portal.

Everything inside the temple vanished, except the caretaker and Angelo.

Angelo was real. Evony was the first fae giving birth during the Dawning, even though she didn't even know she was pregnant.

"You know, she will only remember you as a dream. She will never know you exist,"

"As long as my mother is happy," Angelo smiled, "I knew only one could leave the temple before I was born. It was destiny. "

The old man patted Angelo's head. "You make your mommy proud. I will teach you everything I know and when I die, you will be the new caretaker."

_To be continued_

_(Yup, that creepy old man in Bo's Dawning is actually Evony and Vex's first born son, well, at least in my story.)_


	7. La Shoshain

_Can't believe this is already the seventh chapter... I was only planning to write 5 chapters at first... Now I don't know how to end the story._

**La Shoshain**

"OH MY GOD, my mouth is having an orgasm," Bo covered her stuffed mouth and tried to swallow as much as possible.

"It's crispy outside and soft inside. It melts in my mouth too," Lauren took another one from the plate.

"I think I am falling in love with your lunch!" Dyson closed his eyes.

"I have to hire her to work here," Trick said.

"How many people did she cook for? There is so much food left and I can't stop putting it in my mouth," Bo asked Evony.

"She wasn't lying when she said she was an excellent cook," Evony replied, "Very talented. She once considered opening her own restaurant, but the plan didn't go through because of her commitment issue. She is a free spirit that cannot be tied down. That is why she is a great photographer too."

"I saw her in the photo studio earlier. She looked professional," Lauren asked, "Have we seen her work before?"

"She takes photos for National Geographic and she did the portrait in my office, the one that Vex made a giant print," Evony drank from her glass of milk. It tasted expired and awful. "Give me some chardonnay."

"I love that picture," Vex said, "I guess we have similar taste."

Evony laughed, "She has better taste than you."

"She has better taste than him or she tastes better than him?" Lauren asked, "There is a difference." Evony looked at Lauren with hate in her eyes.

"So, what's for dessert?" Bo asked to ease the tension.

Vex looked inside the freezer bag and took out a butter pound cake. Underneath, there was a box of condom and a note. He looked at the note and chuckled. He passed the note to Evony.

_Have fun with Vex tonight! Use protection.  
Don't bring home another human brother.  
XOXO, Nona._

She chuckled too. _What is this? Parent Trap?_ She thought to herself.

"See, we think alike too!" Vex whispered, "Like father, like daughter". He placed his hand on Evony's thigh. She grabbed his hand and put it on the bar table.

"Not going to happen," Evony took the condom and put it into her purse.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Bo asked, "What's on the note?"

"Nothing," Evony hid the note in her bra.

* * *

The next day after Evony's Dawning, Vex had moved to Great Britain. Evony stayed and ruled the Dark. She had learnt to put on a mask when facing the crowd and kept everyone at arms length. He had become a heartless hit man.

Time had gone by quickly. They met again on that La Shoshain night.

The Ash held a masquerade in an old castle, inviting both the light and the dark. Great wine, good food, fancy dress - nobody would miss it. Of course, Evony and Vex would go. It's been a few hundred years since the two had last seen each other.

It was Evony who noticed Vex first. He was wearing a red half-mask with devil's horns, pairing with black tuxedo.

"Oh my god, it's Vex," Evony whispered to the woman standing next to her. Evony had no idea why she was whispering. Vex was not even within earshot.

"Who's Vex?" The woman asked her back.

"Should I go talk to him?" Evony asked as she slowly walked away.

"Whatever... I don't even know you," The woman rolled her eyes.

"I really need a girl friend," Evony said to herself. Yes, she had servants and her parents, but she had nobody to talk to. Spending her days as the Morrigan had left her with no friend. Nobody knew what she had been through. Nobody understood her. So she hid all her emotions inside. There were many nights when she cried herself to sleep.

Vex was talking to some of the light fae wolf-shifters when Evony found a spot next to him. He smiled back. _Good, he didn't recognize me_, Evony thought.

She was wrong. Although she was wearing a light blue mask with an ocean blue dress, he recognized her the moment she started walking toward him. He, too, thought Evony didn't recognize him.

Truth to be told, he came back from Britain just to see Evony in the ball. He politely excused himself from his new wolf friends and invited the lady to dance with him.

"How did the devil get such honor to dance with a beautiful angel tonight?" He asked with charm.

She didn't reply. She just smiled. He pulled her in closer, "You look amazing."

"Not bad yourself," Evony said.

They slowly waltzed, old lovers dancing together pretending to not know each other. Soon, the music stopped and everybody clapped.

"Champagne?" A waiter walked by and planted two glasses in Evony and Vex's hands, "I wish you two will have a great night."

"Cheers," They clinked glasses.

They started dancing to the next song. It was another waltz. They got up close again, much closer than their last song. Both were feeling strange and Vex suddenly planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed back.

After that one long kiss, the two separated.

"I feel so strange," Evony took off her stole, "It is so hot in here."

"What is happening to us?" Vex took off his tux jacket.

They looked around. The crowd were all making out and taking off clothes. Suddenly, someone went up on stage.

"Hello there," It was the waiter who served champagne, "My name is Eros, your favorite light fae Loki! I have a few things to announce. First, a declaimer - I do no harm and I am not using my power. So, don't arrest me. I am not doing anything against the rules. Second - What you drank earlier was champagne, mixed with Barnacle Goose and love potion. It is a powerful drug. In short, if you don't fornicate tonight, you will die. Third - Happy La Shoshain and I wish you great sex."

Yes, some people felt ripped off, but this was an ultimate gift. Barnacle Goose was expensive and rare. No Loki had pulled a prank so big that screwed both light and dark fae. One day, his story would be written on a La Shoshain book.

Most people just started shamelessly stripping naked and enjoying physical pleasure on the dance floor.

Vex grabbed Evony's hand. They walked by rooms filled with naked people. Eventually, they found an empty library. He locked lips with Evony again while his hands were touching her. Both were naked in second, while their masks were still on. They once again enjoyed each other's body. Everything was so familiar, and yet so strange. Their senses were heightened. Every kiss was sweet. Every touch was soft. They found love when they looked into each other's eyes. The smell of each other's sweat and the sound escaped each other's lips only turned them on more.

They made love to each other until the next morning. Yes, some of their parts were hurting, but they didn't want to stop because it felt so great.

They finally separated when the sun shined into the study. Evony took off her mask.

"You," Vex pretended to be surprised, "Bloody hell, I fucked the Morrigan!" He took off his mask. He was actually very delighted, but for man-pride issue, he faked.

"VEX!" She slapped him, pretending she didn't know it was him all along, "I cannot believe I slept with you, jerk."

Both had mixed feeling, so much love, but also embarrassed.

"Ah-ah-ah," Vex controlled Evony to make her stay where she was, "You are not going to melt me today."

If Vex and Evony were in a real fight, there would be no question that Evony would win. Ability-wise, she could melt Vex any time she wanted, but she would never do it because she still loved him. Therefore, Vex always took advantage of her weakness.

He made Evony put on her dress and sent her walking out the room. She didn't turn around to find him. It was just a night that they would never talk about again.

* * *

"One last push, you are almost there," The midwife said.

"Just get the little parasite out of me," Evony cried out.

"It's your baby, not some parasite," Lady Marquise rubbed her stepdaughter's back to ease the pain.

The midwife said, "Focus. Most leanan sidhe died during childbirth because their babies were feeding off their mothers, but of course, the mothers were weak and had not gone through their Dawnings. Evony, you need to have strong will-power."

"Everyday it is in me, I feel weaker. I want it out!" Evony complained while suffering pain. She felt another contraction and pushed. A baby girl was born.

The mid-wife passed the baby to Lady Marquise and started cleaning up the after-birth. Lady Marquise asked, "Are you sure you don't want to keep her? It's your own daughter."

"I don't think I make a good mother," Evony weakly said.

"Who is her father? I will send her to him," Lady Marquise asked.

"I don't know," She lied, "I was drugged and fucked with a stranger on the night of La Shoshain." He was the man she loved. Maybe it was a break-up gift.

"Let me hold her," Evony held her arms out and Lady Marquise carefully placed the child in her care.

She fell in love with the baby the moment she saw it. Her heart melted. If was hers. Yes, she was devastated the day she found out she was pregnant. She knew the child would grow up without a father. A weak moment with Vex led to pregnancy and affection. The child was a product of love. Evony might not have Vex, but she had their daughter. "I changed my mind," She smiled.

"You will not regret it," Lady Marquise walked the midwife out.

"Hi, little one. I am your mother. I will tell you everything. We will spend the next hundred years getting to know each other. You are my new girl friend," The baby smiled.

_To be continued_


	8. An Afternoon with her Father

_Happy Friday!_

**An Afternoon with her Father**

"Being human sucks," Evony curled up on her bed, "I think I am going to die."

"Relax, it's just menstrual cramp," Lauren said, "You temperature and blood pressure are both normal. Put this heat pad on your stomach."

"Congratulation, third week as a human and your first period! Are we supposed to celebrate?" Nona asked. "Oh, oh, and compare to childbirth, what is worse?"

"Childbirth," A breathless scream escaped Evony's lips, "But what would you know? You have been through neither." Evony placed the heat pad on her womb. "It feels horrible to have blood flowing out your puss-puss seven days straight. It feels even worse to suffer through nine-month of weird craving and inconvenient and push out a baby after hours of pain."

"Hey, I know childbirth is painful. That's why I don't fuck with my food, not the boy ones at least," Nona joked, "No offence to your succubus girlfriend, doctor."

"None taken," Lauren smiled.

"Evony, look on the bright side. At least, you are not pregnant," Nona said in a jokeful tone. Her phone started beeping, "Hi Crix, of course, I will be at your concert... Sure, I will come with Lauren... I just have to take care of some things. I will be there in an hour."

"If you have to work, I can take care of Evony tonight," Vex suggested.

"You are going to leave me here with him alone for the whole night? I rather bleed to death," Evony protested.

"Com'on, you have been alone with him," Nona kissed Evony's forehead, "Sweet dream. I will make your favorite pancake for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I feel so nauseated. I don't want to eat anything," She whined.

"You will get better tomorrow," Vex climbed into bed with her, "I will give you my warm hug, so you will sleep well tonight."

"What are you doing? Get off my bed," Evony tried to kick him off, but a simple move caused so much pain, "Nona, help."

"Bye," Nona waved her hand and left the room with Lauren.

"You are just going to leave them there?" Lauren asked.

"We can't be late. Let's go," Nona said.

"If you dare to make a move," Evony death-stared Vex.

"Only cuddle, no sex," Vex promised.

Downstairs in the parking lot, "Where is your car?" Nona asked.

"My car is in the shop. Bo gave me a ride this morning," Lauren said.

"All right then, we will take my bike," Nona walked to the motorcycle parking spot. To Lauren's surprise, Nona hopped onto a bicycle.

"Really, a real bike-bike? Not a motor-bike?" Lauren spoke surprisingly, "You are not one of those eco-friendly hippies, are you?"

"Nope. I am still waiting for my Lamborghini to arrive. Just hop on my bike passenger rack. We will pick up another car on our way there," Nona smiled in a trickery way.

Lauren did what Nona said and they started biking to the concert hall. They were biking normal speed for the first few blocks in some quiet neighborhood, but when they wanted to stop and make a left turn, they were horned at by a pickup truck behind them.

"What an asshole! There is a stop sign," Nona hopped off her bike and went to knock on the truck driver's window.

"If you are biking, don't take the left lane," He yelled.

"You are such a jerk. Can't you see the stop sign?" Nona yelled back.

"I am not the one riding a toy on the street," He said in a sarcastic voice.

"I will give you one chance to apologize," Nona said calmly.

The driver laughed in her face and then he got off his car, involuntarily.

"Wait, you are the new Morrigan!" It turned out he was a Redcap, "I am so sorry."

"I am," Nona smiled, "You had your chances. Now it is too late to apologize." She placed her hand over his head and he screamed in pain. Soon, he had turned into a pile of fresh on the road. She took out some seed from her coat pocket and spread it over the fresh. Soon a bunch of crows flew over and ate the pile of dead Redcap.

"Hey, I told you we would pick up a car on our way there," Nona pretended nothing happened. She threw her bike in the trunk and invited Lauren to get on the truck.

"You just killed a person to take his truck!" Lauren disapproved.

"I killed a mean no-talent Redcap. Nobody would miss him," Nona shook her head.

"You said you were different from Evony," Lauren got on the trunk.

"I am different," Nona explained, "I try to do a mean-driver-who-honk-at-me-deserve-to-die diet, but if I only do talentless trucker, I will suffer from malnutrition, so I have to feed off talented people occasionally. That way my artists tend to last longer, five years instead of six months."

"Feeding off artists and leaving them with no talent. That is so mean," Lauren said.

"No talent? You don't really know how Leanan Sidhe works, do you?" Nona asked, "You would be surprised how many artists want to be inspired by us. Yes, we fed off their talents. The longer they stay with us, the more talented they had become. Until one day they are too talented, they go crazy or die."

"More talent? Then how do you explain the melting thing?" She asked.

Nona replied, "Most of the time, we fed it through being their muses. At the event we do suck talent out of them, that is a full fed. They melt and we have to find new talented human, so we rarely do that."

"Wait, I thought you were a Mesmer. Aren't you Vex's long lost sister and Evony's girlfriend?" She asked.

"Of course not," Nona laughed, "Use your brain, doctor."

She thought for a moment and shouted. "Oh my god, you are Evony and Vex's daughter!" Everything suddenly made sense now, "Then how come she is so nice to you and so mean to Massimo?"

"There are many differences. He was a boy and I am a girl; he was human and I am fae; he was thirty-five and I am five hundred and twenty; he was boring and I am interesting; he sucked at everything and I am great at everything; he was a cry baby and I am a lovable person; he was a bastard and I am a hate child. Should I list more?" Nona pointed out, "He was crazy, but I still loved my little human brother."

"I am not sure if I feel sorry that we kill your brother," Lauren said awkwardly.

"Don't be. My mother was right, he was a monster," Nona said it like it was nothing.

"How come we have never seen and heard of you?" Lauren asked.

"Does it surprise you this much? My family history is complicated. Even Vex didn't know he had a daughter until two weeks ago," Nona started telling her story, "Have you sign your NDA yet? I am expecting you to not share this with your Light friends."

* * *

To Nona, Evony was a loving mother. No matter how tired she was, they would have dinner together, she would tug Nona to bed, she would tell bedtime stories, she would sing a lullaby, and sometimes, she would fell asleep on Nona's bed.

Working Evony was cruel and strict, but little Nona had always loved to hide behind the bookshelves in her mother's office. She saw people reporting Fae news to her mother. She saw her mother making life-and-death decision. She saw her mother yelling at and melting people. It was a different side of Evony, and Nona liked it.

"Ma'am, we are sorry to interrupt your time with Miss Nona, but Lord Thomas from London has sent a messenger. He would like to discuss his territory being invaded by the Light," The servant said.

"Tell him to meet me at my office," Evony said, "Nona, have fun with your nanny."

As usual, Nona hid behind the bookshelves when Vex came into the office, "I wasn't expecting you coming to my office today. Did all of Lord Thomas's servant die?"

"Can't an old friend visit?" Vex waved his hand.

"How dare you come here?" She stood up from her table.

"Down," Vex moved his hand and she was forced to sit down. "Now let's talk business." Then they started mumbling big words that Nona didn't understand.

_Oh my god, he can do what I can do. Is he my father?_ Nona thought to herself. Fae biology was complicated. Most often, the child would take after only one side of their parents. For instance, Leanan Sidhe power could only be passed on mother-to-daugher. If a Leanan Sidhe had a son, the boy would only have his father's power. Sometimes, it would be a hybrid of both powers, like Aife was mostly succubus and she could control people with her blood, but she could not rewrite the blood laws. Rarely, the child would inherit full power of both.

Nona was fortunate enough to be one of the rare cases. Even though she didn't have Leanan Sidhe power yet, her Mesmer power had manifested since she was very young. As soon as her power showed, Evony's parents knew who the father was, but they kept it a secret. Nona was told the horrible story the almost-extinction of Mesmer and to never use her power.

She sneaked out through the back door and waited for the meeting to be over. "Hello," Nona approached Vex.

"Miss, where did you go? You know Madame Evony didn't like it when you talk to stranger," Her nanny showed up.

"Attitude. Can't you see this young lady is talking to me?" Vex made the nanny choke herself.

"Hey, little girl, what's your name?" He asked, "I am Vex." He was surprised to see a child in the Morrigan's mansion.

"I am Nona," She said, "I am going to call you Vexie. What was that trick you just did? Can you show it to me again?" She had to be sure.

"Sure," He made the nanny knocked herself out. He remembered that night that they never talked about. Could this girl be his daughter? "Now, tell me little girl. Evony - who is her to you?"

"She is my sister," Nona lied. She was taught by her grandparents to identify herself as the Morrigan's sister, not daughter, so assassins would not target her.

"How old are you?" Vex was smart enough to doubt her answer.

"Seven," Nona lied again. She was ten.

_She is not my daughter_, but he loved the thought of having a mini-Evony or mini-Vex. "What do you say we do something fun, Nona?" Vex asked. She nodded.

They spent all afternoon roaming the Morrigan's mansion, pranking every servant they met. There were a lot of broken windows, spilled tea and servants falling down stairs. They had fun, until they saw Evony.

"Look what I can make your sister do!" He made Evony dance.

"VEX!" She knew exactly who was responsible.

"So, has Evony been with any suitor?" Vex asked. He waited all day before asking something that was stuck in his mind for the past hundred years. Nona swore there was a moment than Vex blushed.

"There were suitors proposing to her, but she rejected them all. So no, she is not seeing anyone, except those human artists." Nona asked as a curious daughter. "Vexie, what do you think about Evony?"

"She is the Morrigan. She is smart, strong and powerful. I fear her. Nonetheless, she is the most attractive woman I have ever met," Vex said.

"If she is the most attractive woman you have ever met, why don't you marry her?" She asked innocently.

"Me and the Morrigan?" He laughed.

"VEX! YOU BETTER COME OUT THIS MOMENT! YOU WILL PAY!" Evony screamed.

They came out from their hiding spot.

"Nona!" Evony yelled, "What are you doing with this man?"

"Evony," Nona ran and hugged her, "We were having fun!"

"I think it's better if you leave now," He left as Evony requested.

"He and I are the same. I can do what he does. He is my father, isn't he?" Nona asked the moment Vex was out of their sight.

"He is," Evony didn't even think of deny it.

"And you hate his gut and you don't want me to talk to him ever again," Nona knew exactly what Evony wanted.

"I love you, my baby," Evony hugged her daughter, "Only you understand me. Sometimes, I wonder if I should tell Vex about you. Every girl needs a father figure."

"Yes, this afternoon was fun, but I don't need a father. I have grandpa. And honestly, you are all I need," Nona kissed her mother on the lips. "You are never alone again. Do you want to tug me in now and tell me a bedtime story? I want to hear your story with Vexie," Nona put on a cute face and Evony was too soft to say no.

_To be continued_


	9. Little Mo

_Thanks for reviewing! Not a long chapter._

**Little Mo**

It was the 80s. Nona just bought her first camera and flew to Africa to take photos of lions and meerkats.

Nona had never been separated from Evony for more than a month. It was the first time Evony was all alone for almost five hundred years and it was not the only thing that happened. "Vex and Lucy invite you to their wedding," She read out the card she just got.

Maddening feeling was boiling inside her. She needed a drink, perhaps in a bar. "Maybe I have lost my charm," Evony drank to herself.

"I find you charming," A man wearing a suit said down next to her, "Excuse my rudeness. I am Barnabas. May I offer you a drink?"

The next morning, Evony woke up with a bad headache and a stranger in her bed. She melted him without a second thought. She didn't even remember his last name. Maybe she never learnt it in the first place.

Evony regretted that night, two months later, on the third consecutive morning she threw up her breakfast.

"You are pregnant," Vex showed up in her bathroom uninvited, "Knocked up by your human artist boy toy?"

"No, I am not," Evony denied, "If you are here for the stupid wedding invitation of yours, I have ripped up the card and I am not going to your wedding."

"You took that seriously? Ha, you think this free spirit will get tied down? That crazy bitch wanted to trap me in marriage. She planned everything and invited all of my friends. This Mesmer needs his reputation," Vex slapped his fingers, "She _set_ herself on fire. Her Fury sisters are now after me and I am never returning to UK."

"Stay as long as you want. I have chores you can do," She tried to hide her feeling, but she looked at him with hope in her eyes. He was not getting married to some random Fury girl. Maybe there were still chances that they would get back together, but not with this little human growing inside her.

Vex proved to her that he was a responsible man. Or maybe he just didn't have a place to go. He stayed with Evony for the next seven months. Fortunate for both of them, the pregnancy was not nearly as bad as the time she was pregnant with Nona.

He was there when Evony went into labor. He was holding her hand when she screamed, "Get that monster out of my body. It's all your fault. If you hadn't sent me your wedding invitation, I wouldn't had a weak moment with a human." She grabbed his hand and bit it. He withstood the pain.

"Just focus on your breath," Vex advised, "And push!"

They were the only one in that tiny motel room. They didn't hire a midwife because they agreed that the news of the Morrigan giving birth to a human child would possibly throw Evony off her Dark Fae leader throne.

"Here it is," Moments later, a new born human baby boy was in Vex's arms, "Hi little guy, what is your name?"

He tried to pass the baby to Evony, but she refused. "Take him away," She resented the baby, her human son. He did not come from love. He was just a bastard.

"Angelo? No, I would like that name for my own little boy. What about Massimo?" Vex asked, "Little Mo, do you like this name? My name is Vexie. I am not your daddy because you mother melted him. She is the leader of Dark Fae and you are just a boring human. She doesn't love you, but you will do whatever you can to try to get her love. Trust me, you will never get it. You will think she is hard on you because she loves you, but really she doesn't."

He stuck around. He wanted a child with Evony. He knew they never had a chance. Having the chance to raise this bastard child mothered by Evony was close enough.

Months later, Nona had returned from Africa. Vex was no longer welcomed in the Morrigan's mansion, since Evony didn't want Nona to meet Vex again.

The next couple years, the two women lived like sisters with a kid. Yes, there were good moments. Nona loved her little brother. However, there were moments when Evony whined about how needy the boy was and moments when Nona whined about the boy needing a father. Until one day, Evony thought of a _solution_.

"Seven years," Vex was welcomed to the Morrigan's office, "What can I do for you?"

"Take Massimo," Evony pushed Massimo to Vex.

"Take your son?" Vex asked.

"You know I shouldn't have kept him in the first place. Where will I stand in my circle?" Evony held Vex's hand, "Make me a blood oath."

"You have my blood oath," Vex promised. He liked that boy. The boy was the child of the woman he loved. The boy reminded him how much he wanted to be a father, "I will take care of him like he is my own son."

"Mommy, why can't I stay with you?" Massimo asked.

Evony kneed down, "We had talked about it last night. Where will I keep the dogs? Hey, look at this. It's candy." Evony passed a lollipop to Vex and Massimo's eyes followed.

They left the office.

"You really gave him away to Vex?" Nona sneaked out from the back.

"I have to prove to you that Vex is a bad father," Evony said, "And Massimo is boring. Two birds one stone."

"But I thought we were a team. We were going to raise him together," Nona complained. "You just gave your son away. You could have given me away too."

Evony looked at her daughter, "You are different. I could have given you away, but in the end I decided to keep you."

Nona disapproved, "I guess you can make decision for yourself and you don't need me. I am backpacking around the world." She left and she didn't return until the day she got a text from her mother.

* * *

"Nona, I think I have perfected the..." Lauren barged into the Morrigan's office. She paused, "Braiding each other's hair? Seriously."

"It's none of your business," Evony combed Nona's hair, "It's what sisters do."

"It's okay. I told her that I am your daughter," Nona said.

"You told her!" Evony pulled Nona's hair a little bit, so much that Nona would feel but it wouldn't hurt. "How dare you? Fine, judge me for sleeping with Vex."

"Nobody is judging you, Evony," Lauren smiled, "I think it's cute."

"Thanks!" Nona smiled back, "So, you say you have perfected the what?"

"I have perfected the formula!" Lauren screamed, "I couldn't find my phone, so I ran here straight from the lab."

"You mean you can fixed me?" Evony asked.

"That was quick. It's only been two months. I was taking a three-month break from my studio in LA. What am I going to do with the last month here?" Nona teased. Evony pulled her hair again.

"Com'on, it took me just one month to make the fae-to-human serum. I have been slacking," She was hugged by Nona and Evony, "I know I am awesome!"

_To be continued_


	10. Scarifies

_No more flashbacks. Special Tuesday night update! And FYI, this Friday's chapter will be the last._

**Scarifies**

"Are you ready?" Vex asked. They were sitting on Evony's bed, waiting for Lauren and Nona to delivery the serum.

"Ready?" Evony raised her eyebrows "Of course, I am. I don't want to stay human forever. Sure, it's easier to get drunk, but it just sucks."

"I kind of like the way things are now," Vex touched Evony's hands.

"Why? I am feeling so weak, helpless, mortal and... weak..." She took a breath. "I don't want to be weak. I don't want to be protected. I want my power back."

"Did you just repeat 'weak' three times?" Vex wrapped his arm around her, "It is okay. I am here for you. I can keep you as my pet human, so nobody will hurt you."

"I don't want to be your pet," Evony pretended to push him away.

"Once you are Fae, you will be all powerful again. You will be the Morrigan. You won't need me. I love to be needed," He paused, "by you."

He had been sweet for the past two months. They did not have sex, but it felt like the pre-Evony-accidentally-became-the-Morrigan time.

She put her hand behind his neck and they almost kissed, until Nona and Lauren came in with three people whose heads were covered by black mask and hands were tied up behind their backs.

"I hope we are not interrupting. I have brought you some welcome-fae gift," Nona unmasked the first man, "Dunphy - Redcap leader, caught red-handed stealing bars of gold from our dungeon, also a great painter." She took the masks off the next two women. Their eyes were still covered by black clothes. "Elizabeth and Margaret, Fury sisters, Dunphy's girlfriends who were also caught stealing. Vex probably has a better idea who they are." She smiled.

"Of course, I do. They have been tracking me for the past thirty-something years, after I refused to marry their sister," Vex explained.

"There's more. Elizabeth is a pianist and Margaret is a violinist," Nona's smile grew.

"Aww, that's so nice," Evony hugged.

"Even when you are not human anymore, you still need to have a diverse diet," Nona kissed Evony's cheek, "Just don't melt them all at once, okay? Talented people are hard to find these days." Evony nodded.

"Before we start, I have to warn you this," Lauren took a needle out from her medical box, "There is a chance that the serum will not work."

"Not work? Like what?" Vex asked with concern in his eyes.

"She might not react to the serum, i.e. she will stay human," Lauren said, "Or worse, she might die."

"Can't you test it or a human or a monkey first?" Vex asked.

"Medicine and treatment meant for Fae is best researched on Fae," Lauren teased.

"Sound exactly what my mother would say," Nona said. She knew Evony too well.

"That was what she said before," Lauren laughed, "I just replace human with fae."

"Are you sure you want to do it, honey?" Vex scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I am not your honey. And yes, I will take it." Evony pointed to her body, "What are we waiting for? Let's fix this."

"Unbutton your shirt," Lauren placed a portable heart monitor on Evony' chest.

"We just have to wait for one more person," Nona said. There was a knock on the door and then Bo entered the room.

"Why is Bo here?" Evony asked.

Nona explained, "I know Lauren has turned you human, but she is becoming a friend. I just have to make sure you can't melt her when you have your power back."

"You ready?" Lauren asked. Evony nodded. She had something clever to say, but she didn't want to delay anymore. So, the next second, Lauren had stuck the needle in Evony's arm.

"That's it? I don't feel any different. I don't feel Fae," Evony asked.

Her nose was bleeding.

She collapsed on her bed.

Her body started shaking.

She had a seizure.

She flat-lined.

Everything happened in a sudden. None of them knew what to do.

"Is she dead?" Bo broke the tension.

"She can't die!" Vex and Nona said in unison, "You have to bring her back."

Lauren started doing CPR on Evony. Ten seconds later, she looked at Nona and Vex and said, "I think she is gone. I am sorry."

"Bo, you have the power to breath life to people." Nona said, "Save Evony."

"No," Bo protested.

"I am the Morrigan and I order you to bring her back," Nona screamed.

"I can't do it. It takes a life to give a life," Bo said.

"Three people on death row, pick one," Nona pointed at the Redcap and the two furies.

"They didn't volunteer," Bo was being a bitch, "I am not going to take their lives to save Evony's."

"Then take my life," Nona grabbed Bo's arm.

"No, take mine," Vex volunteered.

"I won't do it. Really, scarify your own life for this stone-cold bitch? She tried to kill my in so many occasions." Bo shook her head. "Geez, what did she do to you two? Love spell? Where is the Vex who would betray everyone just to save his own ass? And you lover girl, you want to give your life to this woman who is obviously manipulating your love? You are the Morrigan. You should be smarter than this. And how did she know how to juggle between two lovers? I should really take a lesson from her."

"How dare you say something like this about her?" Vex made Bo slap herself, "She is my heart and soul. She is not some two-timing slut who were '_in love_' with two people at the same time."

"Heart and soul?" Bo laughed and shook her head.

"Bo didn't know?" Nona turned to Lauren and asked.

"I signed my NDA," Lauren said, "I keep my promise."

"Bo, please, you have to help them," Lauren begged.

"Fine," Bo reluctantly agreed, "Give me a volunteer."

Nona grabbed Vex, "It has to be me. If I die, you two can still be together. I want you to be a couple. You two will have lots of cute babies and you will name your next daughter after me."

Vex mesmerized Nona to walk to the door, "No, it will be me. You were on her side all these years while I was away in England. I was selfish. If I had stayed with her after she won the stage, this never would have happened."

"You are not the only one who left. I ran away when she abandoned little Mo," Nona pointed out.

"I screwed up raising her son," Vex released Nona from his grip.

"She was not a good mother to him either. Did you know she gave you Mo just to prove to me that you are a bad father," Nona put a make-up smile.

"There was so much I want to tell her," He walked up to her bed and kissed her.

"You can't bring her back with a kiss. This is not a fairytale," Bo said.

"I haven't told her how much I love her," Vex said.

"Let's why you can't trade your life," Tears rolled down Nona's face, "You have to be a good father for her future children." They hugged.

"Something really confusing is going on here," Bo concluded.

"Quit teasing, Bo. And you two, not a moment for fighting and making-up." Lauren said, "There are six people in this room right now, not counting Bo and Evony. I think she can just take a sum of all our chi and save Evony. Nobody has to die."

"Sounds good to me," Bo stretched her neck, but before she did anything, suddenly the heart monitor beeped. Maybe a true love kiss did work. Lauren checked and said, "I have got a heartbeat." They rushed up to the bed.

Evony coughed out some blood and she flat-lined again. Vex and Nona screamed.

"Take my chi!"

"Save her!"

They were officially interrupting Lauren's work.

"BO." Lauren ordered, "GET THESE TWO OUT OF THE ROOM." Bo grabbed Vex's shoulders and tried to lead him out.

"NO!" Nona and Vex both used their Mesmer power together and Bo stood still.

"GET OUT!" Lauren screamed. They listened this time. Bo had finally gotten the two Mesmers out of the bedroom.

_To be continued_


	11. The Kinda Happy Ending

_This is the final chapter. Thank you for supporting and if you haven't done so, leave me a short review. :)_

**The Kinda Happy Ending**

Lauren opened the door, "Sorry, I have done my best. I couldn't..."

"Mother!" Nona pushed Lauren to the side and ran into her room.

"Oh, my favorite little parasite," Evony sat on her bed leaning her back against the headboard and smiled at her daughter. She held her hands out. Nona ran right into her embrace.

"I thought we lost you," Nona put her head on Evony's chest. Her heart was beating at half the speed of a normal human. "Your heartbeats, they are as slow as mine. You are not human anymore. You are _YOU_ again." She kissed Evony's on the lips.

"Don't run away again," Evony stroked Nona's hair, when they hugged again.

"Of course I won't," Nona said, "There is someone you need to forgive." She grabbed Vex's hand and placed it on Evony's.

She turned around, "Lauren, you said you couldn't..."

"I was going to say I couldn't stop her from melting those guys," She pointed at the three puddles of fresh goo, "She is all Fae again."

"Wait a minute... Mother? Evony is Nona's mother?" Bo asked.

"I will tell you the details later," Lauren whispered.

"Let's not fight anymore," Evony held her hand out to touch his face.

"It's a promise," He took her hand and kissed it, "As always, I am your loyal servant."

"Loyal boyfriend," Evony grabbed his face and kissed him, "I heard everything you and Nona said. I love you."

He escaped her love grip, "Marry me."

"Really? No diamond ring, no flower, just a marry me?" Evony asked, "That's a shitty proposal."

"This is not a question. And you had already said yes eight hundred years ago," Vex pointed out.

"Fine, but you have to lose all these too-old-to-be-goth shit," Evony demanded.

"Deal, but I want my clubs back," He kissed her again, "No more bullshit. No more game. I love you." Vex climbed into bed with Evony, "Let's fuck."

"What are you doing? Get off me," Evony said in a flirty way, "Help."

"You know there is no point resisting me," Vex whispered into her ear.

"Is she healthy enough to have sex?" Nona asked.

"I guess so," Lauren rolled her shoulders.

"Then let's give them some privacy," Nona forced Lauren and Bo out of the room.

"I have a few things to talk to Nona about," Lauren said to Bo.

"I will be waiting downstairs," Bo took the elevator.

"Anything I need to know about my mother's condition?" Nona asked with concern in her eyes.

"It's not about that. Evony is reacting great to the medication. Check her temperature and blood pressure for the next two days and if there is a reading too far from normal, just let me know," Despite the fact that they were employer-employee and Lauren had slept with Nona's mother and turn her human, they had become good friends. "So, where are you heading now?" Lauren asked.

"LA," Nona said, "I just bought ticket. I will need a ride to the airport tomorrow morning, and that is my last request from you."

"Sure," Lauren hugged her, "I am going to miss you."

Nona enjoyed the hug and pulled away. "Don't be. I will be back in a month. I am only heading back to LA to pack my stuff."

"What do you mean?" Lauren raised her eyebrows.

"Between taking pictures of skinny talentless models in LA and photographing big cats in Africa, I chose to stay here as the company's photographer," She smiled, "Just in case Evony will need a shoulder to cry on when Vex pisses her off. Plus I accepted a second job as a weekend chef at the Dal. No more commitment issue."

"Well, I am happy for you! This is all you ever wanted, right?" She was glad her new friend would stay in town.

"And you are finally free," Nona cheered, "You and Bo want a ride on my new car?"

Lauren smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Great party," Vex said to the girl he just met five minutes ago.

He had already known that one day he would marry this girl.

"Vex, right?" Evony asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He answered her question with another question, "Your room is just upstairs. Let's get some privacy."

"Try to win my heart first," She smiled shyly.

He embraced her. That was their second kiss.

_The End_

_OK, cheesy ending... but if you have read all 11 chapters, I think I deserve a short review. If I have gotten enough reviews, I will write a short 1-shot sequel about Evony's ultra-lame bachelorette party._


End file.
